Sueños adolescentes
by Dra. Unicornio
Summary: El momento en el que los dos quisieran que los trague la tierra.
1. Parte I

_**Sueños **_**_adolescentes_**

_El momento en que los dos quisieran que los trague la tierra._

_Parte I_

_**#Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino a la genia Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

_Flash back._

_—Inuyasha... —lo llamé— Tengo que irme por unos días a mi época._

_—¡¿QUE TÚ HARÁS QUÉ?! —Si, lo suponía._

_—Soy lo suficientemente civilizada para hablar tranquila y sin gritos —Uno, dos, tres..._

_—¿Civi... qué? —Cuatro, cinco, seis..._

_—¿Puedo ir? —No hay nada que un par de "Abajo" no solucione._

_—¿Estás loca? ¡Hay que buscar los fragmentos que quedan! —Siete, ocho..._

_—Inuyasha —nueve..._

_—No, Kagome...espera!_

_—¡ABAJO! —Diez._

_Plaf_

_Fin del Flash back._

Suspiré. ¿Es que acaso Inuyasha nunca entenderá lo importante que son para mí los exámenes?

Claro que no, si él es un retrasado de 50 años que ni si quiera sabe lo que es un lápiz.

Pero lo que más me preocupa ahora es que tengo un examen de Matemáticas y no entendía absolutamente nada. Ni si quiera tenía los apuntes. Mejor me daré un baño, estoy un poco tensa.

—Esa niña se fue de nuevo... —¿Por qué le interesan tanto esos "exámenes" suyos? ¡Y se sale con la suya sólo por que pronunció esa palabra!

—La señorita Kagome necesita un poco de descanso de vez en cuando. —Nada, pero nada podría calmarme ahora mismo. ¡Y sólo nos faltan unos cuantos fragmentos! ¿No podía, solo, ignorar esas cosas de la escuela y luego de haber derrotado a Naraku podía irse hasta por un mes si quería?

—¿Por qué no vas a buscarla? —Esta vez habló Sango.

Aunque no era mala idea, quizás se encuentre con su familia y le darán de esa comida que pica. Pero si tiene que pasar por eso para poder ir a buscar a Kagome, lo hará.

—Bien, iré.

Y el hanyou se escabulló por entre los árboles dirigiéndose al pozo que conecta las dos épocas.

Tranquilidad, eso era lo que sentía ahora mismo.

Ya llevaba unos 30, 40 minutos en el baño y los estaba disfrutando. Es que con Inuyasha, las peleas de Sango y Miroku, Inuyasha, Naraku y los fragmentos, Inuyasha ¿Quién no se estresa?

Salí de la bañera y me envolví en una toalla para salir y vestirme.

Busqué algo para ponerme y encontré una falda color crema y un sweater azul. Me saqué la toalla e iba a ponerme mi ropa interior pero...

—Kagome, es hora de...

No. puede. ser.

Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no sea lo que estoy pensando...

Me volteé y estaba ahí, Inuyasha, mirándome desde la ventana.

Ni medio segundo pasó para que yo pegara un grito y le tirara todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

—¡Pervertido! —grité mientras me tapaba con la toalla— Abajo!

Plaf

—Kagome, perdóname, yo no sabia...

—Abajo.

Plaf

—¡Pero si esto no es mi culpa!

—¡¿Acaso no te enseñaron a pedir permiso antes de entrar?!

Quería pegarme en la frente mil veces. El viene del P-A-S-A-D-O, no tiene modales. Suspiré.

—Oye, Kagome...¿estás enojada?

Lo miré incrédula. Ahora quería que me tragara la tierra o que viniera una estampida de elefantes y me pasara por encima, o que venga Naraku con todas sus extensiones y me maten.

Suspiré, otra vez.

—¿Qué viste?

Inuyasha se sorprendió con mi pregunta y luego se sonrojó. Me miró, luego al suelo, luego a mi de nuevo y luego me estudió de pies a cabeza.

Rayos. sentí un calor recorrer mis mejillas.

—Esto... ¿Por qué preguntas eso, Kagome? ¡Tenemos que derrotar a Naraku! —exclamó nervioso y sonrojado a más no poder.

—Inuyasha, estamos en la época actual. Naraku no está aquí.

Se quedó parado un momento y luego se sentó, todavía sonrojado.

—Deberías vestirte... —habló muy bajito

—¿Por qué? ¿Te incomoda que esté así?

Él me miró más sonrojado aún —si es que era posible— y se apresuró a hablar

—Kagome, ¿Qué cosas dices? —murmuró nervioso.

Suspiré.

—Espérame afuera.

—Claro

Inuyasha, aún sonrojado, abrió la puerta y se fue. Yo, por mi parte, suspiré unas cuantas veces más y tomé la ropa interior que estaba en mi cama. ¿Qué carajos?

Por qué

La vida

Es así

Conmigo.

¡Inuyasha vio mi ropa interior!

Suspiré —por décima vez— ya nada se puede hacer.

* * *

_Hola :D este es mi primer fic en . Este one-shot tiene cuatro partes mas un bonus. Las dos primeras partes las tengo "ideadas". Sólo me falta un poco de colaboración en cuanto a inspiración y ocurrencia en palabras._

_Pueden pasearse por mi perfil y encontrarán mis demás proyectos ^^_

_Espero les haya gustado la primera parte :3_

_-Dra. Unicornio._


	2. Parte II

_**Sueños adolescentes**_

_El momento en que los dos quisieran que los trague la tierra._

_Parte II._

* * *

—Kagome, es hora de...

Y ella estaba ahí, como Dios la trajo al mundo, de espaldas. Presiento que mi mente no podrá olvidar esta imagen en un tiempo. Ella se tensó y se volteó. Ahora sí que estoy jodido.

—¡Pervertido! —no sé cuantas cosas esquivé ni cuantas me ha tirado ya.

—¡ABAJO!

_Ouch._

—Kagome, perdóname, yo no sabía... —_que te estuvieras cambiando._

—Abajo.

_Ouch._

—¡Pero si estoy no es mi culpa! —_más bien ella debería disculparse:_

_1.- Me dejó con una imagen imposible de borrar en mi mente._

_2.- Me lanzó un sin fin de cosas._

_3.- Casi me deja inconsciente._

—¡¿Acaso no te enseñaron a pedir permiso antes de entrar?!

¿Enserio eso se hacía? ¿Pedir permiso? Oí que suspiró.

—Oye, Kagome...¿estás enojada?

Bravo Inuyasha, no se te ocurrió algo más inteligente para decir. Ella me miró incrédula como diciéndome "No, estoy feliz de que me hayas visto desnuda!"

Oí como suspiró, otra vez.

—¿Qué viste?

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Me sonrojé. Rayos! ¿Qué tendría que decirle? "Lo vi todo" esa sería una respuesta suicida, pero era la verdad.

La miré, luego al suelo, luego a ella de nuevo y luego miré su cuerpo —que gracias al cielo estaba cubierto con esa tela rara y suave—

—Esto... ¿Por qué preguntas eso, Kagome? ¡Tenemos que derrotar a Naraku! —exclamé sin saber que decir.

Estúpido.

—Inuyasha, estamos en la época actual. Naraku no está aquí.

Es cierto, me volví a sentar, todavía nervioso.

—Deberías vestirte... —hablé y por un momento pensé que no me había escuchado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te incomoda que esté así?

_¿Por qué hacía esas preguntas tan...extrañas?_

—Kagome, ¿Qué cosas dices? —murmuré nervioso.

Suspiró de nuevo. Tengo que irme rápido de aquí para que ella se vista.

—Espérame afuera.

—Claro.

Me levanté y me fijé en algo, era algo blanco y...

Mierda.

No puede ser su ropa interior que es extraña y que viene del futuro.

Si, lo es.

Me fui rápido de ahí y me senté apoyando mi cabeza en la puerta de la habitación de Kagome.

Sentí sus suspiros y oí lo rápido que latía su corazón.

Esa imagen de ella desnuda no la olvidaría nunca.

* * *

_Segunda parte! Ese Inu es un loquillo XDD_

_Respondo reviews ^^_

_**Renesmee Black Cullen1096:**__ se ve buena, pero es horrible! nah, mentira hehe espero te guste la segunda parte! ;)_

_Miles de gracias por los follows y favoritos :3_

_Se aceptan halagos, quejas y críticas constructivas (no de esas como: ES FEO, NO ME GUSTAH, PREFIERO MIL VECES A JUANAPEREZ1, ES UNA AUTORA INCREÍBLE!)_

_(si hay alguna usuaria llamada juanaperez1, perdón por usar su nombre sin su permiso.)_

_-Dra. Unicornio._


	3. Parte III

_**Sueños adolescentes**_

_El momento en que los dos quisieran que los trague la tierra._

_Parte III_

* * *

—Miren, una aldea!

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde el incidente en el Japón actual...

_Flash back_

_Salí de la bañera y me envolví en una toalla para salir y vestirme._

_Busqué algo para ponerme y encontré una falda color crema y un sweater azul. Me saqué la toalla e iba a ponerme mi ropa interior pero..._

_—Kagome, es hora de..._

_No. puede. ser._

_Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no sea lo que estoy pensando..._

_Me volteé y estaba ahí, Inuyasha, mirándome desde la ventana._

_Ni medio segundo pasó para que yo pegara un grito y le tirara todo lo que esté a mi alcance._

_—¡Pervertido! —grité mientras me tapaba con la toalla— Abajo!_

_Plaf_

_—Kagome, perdóname, yo no sabia..._

_—Abajo._

_Fin del Flash back._

—Pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen _—_nos dijo uno de los dueños del templo que estaba en la aldea.

Agradecía mil veces que nos quedáramos ¡Al fin dormiré bajo techo!

El dueño del templo —y el que cumplió mis sueños— nos guió hacia la habitación donde se encontraban preparadas cuatro futones. Las estrellas se hacían presentes y me acordé de que hoy es luna nueva, lo que significa que hoy Inuyasha no dormirá, pero me quedaré despierta por él. Me dirigí a la habitación en donde todos estaban durmiendo menos Inuyasha, claro. Me senté junto a él, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Kagome, no es necesario que te quedes...

—Descuida, no me molesta. —dije y sonreí.

—Pero tienes que descansar, Kagome. —es un terco.

—Dije que no me molesta en absoluto —suspiré.

Él se movió inquieto y también suspiró. Nos quedamos así, los dos, hasta que yo quise romper con el silencio.

—Oye, Inuya...

Lo vi dormido, sus facciones estaban relajadas y respiraba tranquilamente. Lo contemplé por unos minutos más. Su cara, sus labios, sus párpados, su cabello —que en ese momento estaba de un color negro— Él simplemente era hermoso.

—Kagome...

Me quedé congelada. ¿Acaso él dijo mi nombre? ¿Sueña conmigo?

Inuyasha se movió un poco pero siguió durmiendo. Miré hacia abajo pero hubiese preferido no hacerlo.

Se estaba levantando.

Eso.

Su...cosita.

Me puse nerviosa y me sonrojé a más no poder. ¿Qué precisamente estaba soñando? No quiero saberlo.

Suspiré, me armé de valor y...

—Abajo.

Plaf.

Inuyasha se levantó un poco aturdido y todavía con sueño y al verme estaba hecho una furia.

—¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA KAGOME!

Apunté hacia abajo con mi cabeza y él siguió mi mirada. Cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojó tanto que parecía estarle haciendo competencia a un tomate.

—¿Qué estabas soñando, Inuyasha? —pregunté de la forma más inocente que podía fingir.

—Esto... nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —se notaba que estaba nervioso.

—Es que me pareció haber escuchado mi nombre mientras dormías.

Inuyasha se puso más rojo y empezó a balbucear cosas ininteligibles.

—Inuyasha...

—No, Kagome —tomó una cantidad de aire— Perdóname por pensar así de ti. Créeme que es una enorme falta de respeto pensar así de una mujer, cualquiera que sea el caso. Pero aparte de disculparme, hay algo que tengo que decirte...

Kagome miraba expectante a Inuyasha, esperando que lo dijera, que confesara sus sentimientos para así ser correspondida.

—Dime.

Inuyasha pensó un poco, como si tuviera un debate interno entre si decirlo o no.

—Kagome...he usado tu libro de Matemáticas para hacer fuego, discúlpame.

_Ouch._

Kagome sintió un dolor en el pecho, la furia en su interior y un marcador que acababa de cambiar.

_Realidad: 1 Kagome: 0_

—¿No estás molesta o sí? —preguntó temeroso el humano a su lado.

_Uno, dos, tres... a la mierda._

—¡ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO!

_Kagome: 10 Inuyasha: 0_

_Después de todo, que a Inuyasha se le ocurriera la brillante idea de confesarse era sólo un __**sueño adolescent**_**_e_**_ para Kagome, no?_

* * *

_Parece que a Inu le afectó el abajo de Kagome, ¡COMO TAN INÚTIL DE NO CONFESARSE!_

_**AVISO:**__ si quieren una cuarta parte de los hechos después del incidente en el templo avisen e_e con gusto la escribo & si quieren que se las dedique a alguna de ustedes solo pidan :3_

_Well, respondo:_

**_Akari Taisho-Kudo: _**_el universo y el destino hicieron un complot entre esos dos para ponerlos en esa situación . espero te guste la 3era parte, saludos!_

_**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: **__ese Inu es un loquillo XD saludines & espero que te guste la asquerosidad que escribo de capitulo :3_

**_Nai SD: _**_si claro, linda XD a Inuyasha se le están pegando las mañas de Miroku ah. besos para ti igual! *-*_

_Gracias por el follow y favorito a __**Akari Taisho-Kudo **__y por los 109 viewers! :'D_

_Halagos, quejas, criticas constructivas y menciones a lo pervertido que es Inuyasha en forma de reviews, ahí abajo (con confianza, no muerdo)_

_-Dra. Unicornio._


	4. Parte IV

_**Sueños adolescentes**_

_El momento en que los dos quisieran que los trague la tierra._

_Parte IV_

_Dedicado a Renesmee Black Cullen1096. ¡Espero te guste!_

* * *

—Inuyasha, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?

Miré a Inuyasha y vi que su cara estaba un poco colorado. Puse mi mano en su frente y estaba hirviendo. ¿Tendrá fiebre?

En parte eso tiene sentido, hoy es luna nueva, por lo tanto su cuerpo toma forma humana y tiene más probabilidades de enfermarse.

—Inuyasha, tienes fiebre. Será mejor que descanses. —le dije amablemente.

—Keh, no necesito descansar. Mi cuerpo no es como los de los débiles humanos.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo con el tema de "_Soy un hanyou, no un humano. Soy más fuerte que todos ustedes". _Suspiré

—Hoy es luna nueva. Tu cuerpo adquiere forma humana por eso te has enfermado.

Inuyasha sólo bufó y apoyó su espalda en un árbol, cerrando los ojos y murmurando algo acerca de lo débiles que somos los humanos. Yo, por mi parte, busqué alguna píldora para la fiebre en el maletín de las medicinas —lo cual fue cortesía de mi madre— sintiendo la mirada de Inuyasha en mi espalda.

Me volteé y le dí la píldora. Él la miró extrañado.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Trágalo, es para la fiebre.

Inuyasha, dudoso, se metió la pequeña píldora blanca y, luego de unos segundos, la escupió.

—¡ESTA COSA SABE HORRIBLE!

Suspiré.

—No hay otra forma, Inuyasha. Tienes que tragarla, no la mastiques.

Inuyasha hizo un intento más y cuando la introdujo a su boca hizo una mueca pero al final se la tragó. Sonreí.

—Kagome, ¿Estás segura de que esto funciona? No me siento bien.

Lo vi y estaba pálido. Me acerqué y puse una mano en su cuello. Inuyasha se sonrojó al contacto pero no dijo nada. Yo iba palpando su cuello con mi mano hasta que Inuyasha habló.

—Ka-Kagome, ¿qué haces?

—Shh.

Inuyasha me miraba expectante, como esperando que yo hiciera algo más pero me alejé.

Suspiré, tenía mucha fiebre.

—Será mejor que descanses, iré a buscar un paño húmedo.

Y sin nada más que decir, me fui a buscar agua a algún río cercano.

WwWwWwWwW

Cuando regresé, Inuyasha estaba en el mismo sitio de antes. Me acerqué y le coloqué el paño húmedo en su frente. Él se sonrojó.

—Gracias por preocuparte, Kagome —dijo nervioso.

—No es nada —sonreí.

Me senté a su lado y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y él pasó uno de sus brazos por mi espalda abrazándome por la cintura.

—Kagome...

—¿Sí?

—Te quiero...

Me quedé congelada ¿lo dijo en verdad? Creo que le afectó la fiebre y está hablando cosas sin sentido.

Si, eso debe ser.

—¿E-enserio? —pregunté nerviosa.

—Claro que si, tonta.

Ok, no le está afectando la fiebre, de verdad me quiere ¡Me quiere!

—Yo igual, Inuyasha...

Sentí como se tensó y luego me acercó más a su cuerpo, abrazándome.

Pasaron unos segundos y él se movió un poco.

—¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha? —pregunté incómoda.

Hizo un movimiento más y puso mi cabeza en su regazo. Me sorprendí y me sonrojé nerviosa.

Él estudió mi rostro detalladamente y yo el suyo. Nos quedamos mirando por unos minutos más hasta que él comenzó a acercarse.

Por inercia yo también me acerqué. Mi mirada —al igual que la suya— paseó desde sus ojos hacia sus labios hasta que llegó el momento anhelado. Le correspondí con gusto.

Nuestros labios encajaban, como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro. Finalmente nos separamos respirando agitadamente y él sonrió.

—Kagome, yo no te quiero. Yo te...amo

Me sorprendí ante la declaración, que no sea un sueño, que no sea un sueño...

—Y-yo también te amo, Inuyasha...

Él no esperaba que yo dijera eso pero sonrió y me besó una vez más.

WwWwWwWwW

—¡OYE PERRO TONTO, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE ROBES MI COMIDA!

—¿Ah sí? Pues mírame hacerlo...

Pensé que lo de ayer era un sueño pero no fue así. ¡De verdad me besó y me dijo que me amaba!

_Realidad: 0 Kagome e Inuyasha: 1_

—¡Qué no te bastaron los labios de Kagome ayer!

Me sorprendí. Shippo no pudo estar despierto ayer, en ese momento.

Ahora mismo desearía que la espada de Sesshomaru me atraviese, que hubiera un repentino incendio y acabara con mi existencia o que Sango acabase conmigo con su boomerang.

Aunque dudo que suceda eso antes de que me pida explicaciones acerca de la repentina declaración de Shippo.

Miré a Sango y a Miroku y ambos nos miraban boquiabiertos. Empecé a murmurar incoherencias hasta que Inuyasha habló.

—Ya era hora de explicar, ¿no?

Lo miré sorprendida y noté su nerviosismo.

—Esto...yo amo a Kagome. —dijo mirando hacia otro lado sonrojado.

Ambos nos sonrojamos y él tomó mi mano. Ok, creo que mi cara ahora sí parece un tomate.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamó Miroku rompiendo el tenso ambiente.

Sango emitió un chillido agudo emocionada junto con un "¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes!"

Sinceramente no me esperaba esa reacción, pero supongo que no fue tan malo.

Inuyasha tomó mi mano otra vez y la apretó. Lo miré y estaba sonriendo. Le sonreí.

—Kagome, ¡Despierta!

Me removí en mi sitio y abrí los ojos. Sentí como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre mí. ¿Era un sueño?

—Esta sí que tiene el sueño pesado... —escuché murmurar a Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha...

Se volteó y me miró asustado. —¿Qué te pasa, Kagome? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—¡ABAJO!

Plaf

_Realidad: 1000 Kagome: 0_

_Todo era...__**un sueño.**_

* * *

_Pobre de Kagome XD la realidad la golpea como si fuera saco de patatas._ _Gracias por los follows y los favoritos, como siempre, lol._

_Respondo reviews:_

_**Nai SD: **__no sé cómo los hago reír... si ni si quiera sé contar chistes malos! XD saludos & espero te guste la parte cuatro! :3_

_**aries96: **__mi mamá siempre me ha dicho que tengo mucha imaginación. Well, supongo que es verdad ^^ saludos, cuídate! :D_

_**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: **__quizás en un capitulo de bonus track pondré lo que soñó Inuyasha. Sinceramente no se me había ocurrido escribir acerca de eso :3 este capitulo está dedicado para ti! (:_

_Tengo 260 viewers, pero no hay followers ni reviews nuevos... ¿Les han comido las teclas o qué? ._._

_Se aceptan sugerencias e incoherencias. No sean tímidos ):_

_-Dra. Unicornio._


	5. Parte V (Bonus)

_**Sueños adolescentes**_

_El momento en que los quisieron que los trague la tierra._

_Parte V (bonus)_

_AVISO:__ Este contenido contiene material sexual explícito (pero no tanto) Se recomienda discreción (?_

_—nah, mentira. Siempre me ha gustado decir eso :3—_

* * *

_—Kagome...¿Qué haces?_

_No tenía idea de qué era lo que Kagome pretendía, pero me asustaba. Que actuara de una forma tan repentinamente extraña me daba escalofríos._

_Se sentó en mi regazo y comenzó suavemente a quitarme mi hitoe, luego empezó a retirar mi kosode y volví a la realidad._

_—Ka...gome —murmuré nervioso y sonrojado._

_—Shh, déjate llevar..._

_Puse mis manos en su cintura y ella sonrió. Sus manos pasaron por mi pecho hasta su camisa, quitándosela y quedando expuesta ante mí._

_De pronto sentí como una fuerza sobrenatural me arrastraba hacia abajo._

_¿Qué mierda?_

Me levanté un poco aturdido y vi a Kagome enfurecido.

—¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA KAGOME!

Ella no respondió. Sin embargo, apuntó hacia abajo con su cabeza.

Miré en la dirección donde apuntó y me dí cuenta de lo que pasaba. Me sonrojé ¡Mierda!

—¿Qué estabas soñando, Inuyasha? —preguntó.

_"Oh, nada. Sólo estaba soñando que te quitabas tu camisa frente a mí y me decías: 'Déjate llevar' de una manera muy sensual"_

Podía responder eso si quería explorar la furia de Kagome.

—Esto... nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —respondí nervioso.

—Es que me pareció haber escuchado mi nombre mientras dormías.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

_¿De verdad dije su nombre? Pude haber dicho Naraku o Kikyo (aunque no creo que fuese muy seguro decir ese nombre) pero no, tuve que decir el suyo._

—Inuyasha...

—No, Kagome —tomé aire, planeando qué decir— Perdóname por pensar así de ti. Créeme que es una enorme falta de respeto pensar así de una mujer, cualquiera sea el caso. Pero aparte de disculparme, hay algo que tengo que decirte...

—Dime.

Pensé un poco: ¿En verdad éste era el momento indicado para decirle?

—Kagome...he usado tu libro de Matemáticas para hacer fuego, discúlpame.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota._

—¿No estás molesta o sí? —pregunté, asustado.

Su cara cambió, suspiró y luego hizo una mueca.

—¡ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO!

¡Tuve que haberle dicho! De no ser por mis estúpidos nervios nada de esto hubiera pasado.

* * *

_Ha quedado del asco, lo sé u_u_

_Cuando empecé este one-shot todavía no terminaba de ver Inuyasha completo, COMPLETO. Antes de escribir esto vi el final de Kanketsu-hen._

_Lloré, me emocioné, le pegué a la cama con mis puños, abracé la pantalla y seguí llorando._

_FUE HERMOSO (si, hasta con letras grandes, eh)_

_Este quedó más cortito, pero como era un bonus, no se podía esperar más de él._

_Respondo:_

_**Nai SD: **__Kagome tiene DEMASIADA mala suerte ._. creo que la idea del sueño entre Inuyasha & Kagome (el cursi, no el perver) es una situación clásica y a mí me ha gustado, por eso la escribí :3 saludos!_

_**Ranka Hime: **__Toda la culpa la tiene Izayoi & Inu no por hacer un hijo tan TORPE XD aunque si Inuyasha no hubiera nacido, nada de esto hubiese pasado *-* espero te guste la parte bonus! e_e_

_**Manzana Higurashi Brief: **__Poder Chileno! okno. Sobre tu duda: cuando Inuyasha la encontró estaba sin la toalla, pero cuando Kagome le preguntó que fue lo que vio si traía la toalla puesta. Miroku pega sus mañas, lamentablemente._

_Gracias por todo el apoyo, por los 467 viewers (que no se animaron a dejar reviews) & todo lo demás :'D Nos vemos en otro fic, hasta el mañana!_

_-Dra. Unicornio._


End file.
